


Come to Me

by dragonwriter24cmf



Category: Loveless
Genre: Bonding, Control Issues, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Angst, Helpful Zero, Hurt-to-Heal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Partial Nudity, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Kio, Protective Ritsuka, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwriter24cmf/pseuds/dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: Seimei has taken Soubi. Ritsuka decides to take him back, because not abandoning someone means not giving up on them. Soubi's his Fighter, and he'll do whatever he needs to to get him back, and keep him. Post 7 Moons Visit.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters belong to the creator of Loveless.

**Come to Me**

Ritsuka hesitated, staring at the imposing door before him. It didn't look like a door to a bedroom to him. Even knowing who the occupant was, it looked too...imposing, too severe.

He'd asked Natsuo and Youji to bring him here. After his tears had stopped and he'd had a few days to think it over, he'd realized a few things.

He wanted Soubi back by his side. Even if Soubi annoyed him, he wanted the Fighter by his side. He'd said it, hadn't he? Soubi was _his_ Fighter, his only one. He had promised he would never abandon or discard Soubi. As far as he was concerned, that also meant not leaving Soubi in Seimei's hands without a fight. He knew what Seimei had done to Soubi. He'd seen how Seimei treated Soubi with his own eyes. He didn't want to leave Soubi like that.

It hurt, remembering how Soubi had walked away from him without glancing back. But he remembered how Soubi had told him all those stories. Remembered the sincere apology, the touch of his hands. The pleading in his voice. His ears had caught Soubi's admonishment to Seimei. And he knew how powerful the force of Seimei's name, the name 'Beloved', was. He'd seen Soubi lose that battle before. To him, all that meant that Soubi might not really want to go with Seimei. He might not have had a choice, with Seimei's name and Seimei's commands. Seimei's words.

He had asked him not to go. But looking back on it, he could see that he hadn't been forceful enough. When Seimei spoke, it was like listening to the ocean crash against the rocks. Inescapable, powerful. Commanding. Mesmerizing. Even if it wasn't a forceful order, Seimei's words were powerful. And him...he'd been crying, begging. Yes, he'd said 'I'm ordering you not to go.' but that hadn't been a real order. Not like Seimei's. It wasn't enough to say it was an order, not always. He had to mean it. He knew that now.

He needed advice, needed it from someone who knew Soubi. Who knew the other side of Seimei. That was why he was here. He took a deep breath, then lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

“Enter.” The voice was deep and strong, just like he remembered it. He straightened his back, then pushed the door open.

The principal of Seven Moons Academy, Ritsu Miname, sat in a large four poster bed. His back was braced with pillows, his lap covered with blankets and his shoulders covered with a casual robe. His face was still bandaged from where Seimei had gouged out his eyes. His head tilted, listening as Ritsuka shut the door and approached the bed. “You are...”

“Ritsu-sensei.” He stopped a foot away, shifting in embarrassment. No matter what his reasons, it felt awkward intruding on this man in his sickbed.

“Ah. Ristuka-kun. Nagisa warned me to expect a visit from you.” Ritsu leaned back against his pillows and gestured. “Take a seat.”

“Thank you sensei.” Ritsuka settled into the chair closest to the bed, scraping it a little so the wounded man would know where he was sitting. “Did she tell you why I've come?”

“Seimei has reclaimed Soubi.” Ritsu sighed. “Even though he has his Sacrifice...” He rubbed his forehead, as if tired or irritated, then dropped his hand. “Did Soubi go willingly?”

“I don't know. He wouldn't stop when I said to, but he also said 'I'm sorry' and he looked sad.” Ritsuka shifted, his tail flipping restlessly and his ears flattening.

“I see. Well then, what do you plan to do?” Ristu's hands shifted, then stilled. “You can come here, and train. We'll fit you with a different Fighter, see if we can locate your proper partner. You can give up and wait to see how things occur, what Seimei's next move is. You can join Seimei....”

“No. I won't do any of those things.” He'd thought about it a long time. “I...I want to get Soubi back.”

“You want to get him back? Even though he left?” Ritsu frowned. “Even though you know that he most likely is not your correct partner? Even though you know he carries Seimei's name?”

“Yes. I told Soubi that he was my Fighter, my only one. I promised him that I wouldn't let go of him, that I wouldn't discard him. I...don't break my promises. People who break promises are wrong.” Ritsuka folded his hands. “Besides...I managed to form a bond. I just learned how to call him. I don't want that to be broken. And...what Seimei does to Soubi, the way he hurt him, the way Soubi is afraid of him...I think...I...I don't agree with that kind of thing. I don't want someone I care about to go through that. Even if...if I can't bring myself to stop Seimei, even if I love him...that kind of thing...it's wrong. It's not okay. I don't accept it. I don't want to leave Soubi like that.” His hands clenched tightly around each other, his knuckles turning white, and he bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

“I see.” Ritsu tilted his head back, as if considering. “You know, that sort of treatment is what Soubi expects. It's what he's used to.”

“I don't care. If it's that....I'll make him learn something different. I know I can't change him completely, but...there are other ways of being a master and a servant. There are other ways of giving people orders. I will...teach him that.”

“That might be a good thing for him to learn. Soubi tends to take more damage than he has to, just because he thinks it's acceptable.” Ritsu sighed again. “He learned some lessons too well.” He folded up in the bed, so that his chin was resting in the palm of his hand. “I would rather Soubi be yours than Seimei's. However, even if you're resolved...do you know what you need to do?”

“I think so. To control Soubi...I have to give him an order, right? Like 'Come with me'.” That had been Seimei's order.

“Basically, yes. But it's more than that. Seimei has given Soubi his name. That's a powerful bond. Normally, I would say it's unbreakable unless one of the partners dies. But...Breathless reported that you were able to call Soubi, through a connection, and claim him to fight against Beloved's Fighter.”

“Yeah. I did.” Ritsuka felt his ears flatten. “If I concentrate, I can sort of feel it. This...feeling in my chest, like I'm connected to something.”

“Ah. I doubt Seimei would have forged such a connection. Not with the name already written. So...in terms of connection, you both have one.” Ritsu was frowning, his tone thoughtful. “Beloved's is older, and probably stronger.”

“I know. But...is there a way to go against that? That's what I want to know.”

The principal's jaw clenched. “Normally, no. Not unless it's a spell battle in which you restrict the opponent. But this is an unusual situation. Soubi is a Blank Fighter. Beloved has another Fighter bonded to him already, one that shares his name naturally. And you do have a connection. So it is...just barely...possible.” His hand dropped, his face stilling into an expressionless mask. “But to work, your will has to be stronger than Beloved's. Do you understand?”

“I have to give Soubi an order, and mean it more than Seimei.” Ritsuka looked at his feet, his tail lashing unhappily around his ankle.

“It's more than that. You have to force the order. You can't just mean your command, you have to intentionally impose your will. You have to be willing to force Soubi to obey you. You have to be willing to enforce your demand. Even if it means Soubi suffers pain. Even if it means you suffer.”

Ritsuka bit his lip. “I can handle it. But...Soubi...will it hurt him?”

“Most likely. After all he'll be caught between two masters. Even if what he wants is to go with you, Beloved will most likely force him to submit. You have to be willing to do the same. Can you?” Ritsu's tone was harsh and blunt, and he flinched under it.

Had he ever done it? Ritsuka clenched his hands tighter. When had Soubi ever obeyed him, that his obedience hadn't been whimsical? The only times he could remember had been fights. And...

The memories rose before his eyes. Soubi bringing him to Goura, even though Seimei had said not to tell him anything. Soubi, stripping in a parking lot. He closed his eyes, trying to remember everything about that day. His own feelings. His determination to know the truth, even knowing that he was embarrassing Soubi, possibly hurting him. “I can.”

“If you can, then do it.” Ritsu's voice was sharp. “Don't sit here waiting for advice from me. In the end, it's all about what you do.”

“I see.” Ritsuka rose from his chair and bowed to the man in the bed. “I will. Count on it.”

“If you want me to believe it, bring Soubi here when you've succeeded.” Ritsu waved a hand at him in dismissal. Ritsuka turned away. He'd just clicked the latch open when Ritsu spoke again. “A name is a more powerful bond than anything in the world. Even if you can force Soubi, you'll have to handle that problem. I can't give you any advice on that. A name...cannot be over-written.”

Ritsuka bit the inside of his cheek, his fist clenching. “I know that. But...I will decide whether or not it's hopeless on my own. If it were a normal name, maybe you'd be right. But since it's not...I'll find a way. Words like 'it's impossible' or 'cannot be done'...I don't believe in them. So...I'll definitely find a way.”

“I look forward to learning about it.” Ritsu leaned back against the pillows, and Ristuka let himself out. He had a lot to do, if he was going to reclaim Soubi.

******CtM******

Ritsuka spent the next three weeks preparing his plans. He wanted Soubi back by his side, but he knew he couldn't rush it. He had to think things through. Otherwise, he wouldn't have a chance. Seimei always planned things very carefully, he knew that now.

He practiced giving orders. He got tips from Youji on how to do it properly, the way a Sacrifice was supposed to command a Fighter. The two Zeroes had fun with that, Youji giving orders, Natsuo trying to be as contrary as possible. For their help, Ritsuka treated them to games and special foods, and asked Kio to cook for them. He also approached Yuiko, Yayoi, Kio, his teacher and his therapist. He told them that he wanted to become more comfortable with himself, by learning to be more assertive, and practiced giving them orders as well. All of them were willing to help him, though Yayoi complained. Shinomi-sensei was easy, but Kio acted rebellious, and his therapist defied him as well. As far as he was concerned, that was good. He needed, more than anything else, to learn how to command someone even when they resisted, without breaking out into shouting or tears.

It was harder than he'd expected. He hated giving orders so forcefully. But he knew he needed to. By the end of the second week, he had gotten pretty good at enforcing his will. He didn't possess Seimei's near-hypnotic way with words, but he was better than he had been. Yuiko and Yayoi almost always listened him. Even Kio and his therapist admitted they had to think about it, to defy him.

At the beginning of the third week, he started with Youji and Natsuo on the hardest part. He gave Natsuo an order, and Youji countered it. He would tell Natsuo to do the dishes. Youji would tell him to play video games. He would tell Natsuo to go buy ice-cream. Youji would tell his Fighter to stay home and eat ramen. Simple orders, but magnitudes harder to enforce with Youji opposing him.

Neither Zero felt pain the way he or Soubi would, but their insight was valuable nonetheless. Natsuo struggled with even the simplest things, like picking up a handkerchief. He said it was like trying to drag lead weights. And despite the lack of pain, it didn't stop Natsuo's name from bleeding when he went against his Sacrifice's commands. Most sessions ended with Kio or Ritsuka putting bandages over the wound. Ritsuka apologized more than once, but Natsuo only waved him off, saying it was nothing.

In between his training sessions he did his school-work and planned. It wasn't enough to simply order Soubi to come with him. He wanted to make sure Seimei could never claim the Fighter again. But that was impossible as long as Soubi carried the name Beloved.

Ritsu had told him that a name could not be overwritten, but he had seen the two female Zeroes lose their name. And he knew Soubi's name hadn't been written the usual way. Knowing those two things had given him a few ideas. He didn't like them, and Kio, whose help had had enlisted, had been uncooperative for days, but he thought he had a plan. A way to possibly overwrite the name. 

Finally, after three weeks of training and non-stop work, he thought he was ready. There was a part of him that wanted to delay, to keep training. A part of him was terrified of confronting Seimei. He could still remember how Seimei's words had torn through him. Seimei had said once that words that were pure were like bullets. After that talk, he'd known exactly what his brother meant. Seimei had also said that he knew what was said and done couldn't be undone. He was terrified that he'd confront Seimei and Soubi and either fail, or find out that Soubi really did want to be with Seimei instead of himself.

Still, there was no point in continuing to delay. The longer he waited, the more time Seimei had to control Soubi. He sighed and typed a message into his cell phone.

**'If you get this, give it to Seimei. Tell him about it, give him the phone, whatever. Tell him I want to see him, and you. I'll be waiting in the park we first visited to create memories. Just you and Seimei. I have something I want to say to both of you. - Ritsuka'**

He took a deep breath, then hit the send button. He waited, but there was no signal to alert that the message hadn't gone through. He took another breath, then called Kio and the Zeroes to let them know the plan was in motion.

******CtM******

The park was empty when Ritsuka arrived. He wandered a bit, then found the table he and Soubi had first encountered Breathless at. His heart was pounding in his ribs, far too hard for him to sit still. He paced instead, letting his mind drift over memories. Memories of him and Soubi. Soubi, walking through the park with him. Soubi, the night he had pierced his ears for him. Their battles together. The trip to Goura.

A whisper of leaves startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up, and his heart turned over in his chest.

Seimei stood there, dark clothes to match his hair and tail, long heavy coat wrapped warmly around his frame and a scarf at his throat. Soubi stood behind him, jeans and a thin shirt and jacket, his short trench-coat, with the bandages wound around his throat. The Fighter looked haggard and worn, and his eyes behind his glasses were haunted.

Seimei smiled, the dark smile he remembered from Seven Moons, and from the graveyard. “Ritsuka. If you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do is call.”

He felt his hands clench into fists. “I don't have your number.”

Seimei considered. “Well, what did you want to say to me? That you didn't have my number? That you wanted to talk to me?” His smile deepened, and got colder. “Do you miss me, Ritsuka? Have you changed your mind?”

“No!” Ritsuka bit his lip. “Seimei...everyone keeps telling me I ought to hate you. Everyone keeps wanting me to fight you. But...Seimei...I love you. And I said I'd forgive you. But...even so...I'm still really mad at you! Doing the things you've done is wrong! Even if I love you and I can forgive you, that doesn't mean I can just accept the things you've done to people.”

“What I've done? That bothers you? Why? If you love me, surely you agree that I have the right to do whatever I want to live happily. Surely I have the right to do whatever I need to do to feel safe. Surely I can do whatever I need to do to be free. Isn't that what it means, to love? If you love me, shouldn't you forgive me, and support me?”

“That's not right! How can I support you when you hurt people?” Ritsuka's hands were balled into fists. “Seimei...you hurt people. You scared Mom, you blinded Ritsu-sensei...and...you tried to make me a possession. That's what you said, that you wanted to own me. You even took Soubi away from me, even though you have your own Fighter.”

Something changed, became darker and more edged in Seimei's eyes. “So...is that what's bothering you? Soubi?” His eyes moved to the pale Fighter. “Soubi is my Fighter, Ritsuka.”

“He's only yours because you carved your name into his throat with a knife! Something like that...I could never accept it. Just like I won't ever accept being someone else's possession. Ever. That's why...I said I had something to say to Soubi too.” He clenched his jaw.

“You have something to say to Soubi? Are you sure? He abandoned you for me. Remember that, Ritsuka. He came to me.”

For a moment, the memory and the words hurt, threatened to blind him with tears. He pulled up the memories in his mind to protect him against them. “Soubi.”

Soubi said nothing, but met his gaze, quiet haunted pain echoing behind his glasses. Ritsuka paused, then spoke softly. “When you came to my house that day...when Mom was gone, you knew Seimei was alive, right? When you said something scary had happened, that was it, wasn't it? You told me then, that you wanted to run away before something bad happened. And then...after Seimei left Seven Moons, you were crying and calling yourself a traitor, and apologizing to me. You asked me not to discard you, or abandon you. All those things...did you mean them?”

Seimei shook his head. “You want to ask him that? You know, even if he did, Soubi is a rather pathetic being. He'll say whatever he needs to say.”

“I didn't ask you.” Ritsuka held Soubi's gaze, his mind trying to follow a thin, glowing cord that connected them. “Soubi...did you mean it? Did you want me to hold onto you?”

“Ritsuka...I...” The Fighter's gaze was tortured, awash in pain. And within that anguish, Ritsuka saw the truth.

“Fine then.” He held out his hand. “Then come with me.”

Fear and shock and pain flitted through Soubi's gaze. “Ritsuka...I...”

“No excuses! This is an order! Come with me!” Ritsuka extended his hand further. “I'm ordering you to come with me, right now, Soubi. Either that, or you have to tell me, honestly, that you want to stay with Seimei. But you can't lie! Understand?”

Soubi winced. “Ritsuka....”

“Come here.” He continued to hold out his hand.

Soubi staggered forward half a step, and Seimei glared at him. The Fighter flinched as if he had been struck. Seimei turned back. “Really, Ritsuka? Did you honestly think you could take my Fighter from me? Unlike you, I share names with him after all.”

He wanted to scream a denial, but Youji and Natsuo, and even Kio, had warned him about this. If he turned his attention to Seimei's arguments, Seimei's persuasion, he'd lose his grip on his bond with Soubi, and Seimei would probably win. He was simply older and stronger, and more used to battles of words. No matter what Seimei said, he had to maintain focus on Soubi.

“Come here Soubi.” He focused on the glimmering thread he could see in his mind, the one that led from him to Soubi. Their connection, forged in the hallways of Seven Moons. “Soubi!” he wrenched at the cord between them, as if yanking the Fighter to him.

Soubi staggered forward again, his eyes wide. “Ritsuka...” His hand pressed to his stomach.

Seimei was glaring at his Fighter. “What do you think you are doing? I haven't given you permission to move.”

Soubi winced, then seemed to curl into himself, as he had the night in the library. His shoulders hunched forward, one hand covering his face, the other wrapped around the opposite shoulder. “I...”

“I'm waiting, Soubi.” Ritsuka cut him off sharply. That had been another thing Natsuo and Youji had warned him about. Seimei's voice had power. Words had power. If Soubi verbally acknowledged Seimei's control over him, it would strengthen Seimei's hold. “Why are you making me wait? I told you to come over here, right now! That's an order!”

Soubi shuddered, his body tensing as if the words themselves were blows. Behind his crossed arms, a spot of crimson appeared on the bandages at his throat, then widened, soaking the white fabric. A part of Ritsuka's mind flinched at this obvious indication of the Fighter's torment, but another part of him was shouting in joy. If Soubi's name was bleeding, he was fighting Seimei.

He tugged again at the cord between them, and Soubi swayed, staggering forward in an effort to catch his balance as he nearly fell to his knees.

Seimei was glaring now, all trace of good humor vanishing from his face. “Do you truly intend to defy me? Do you honestly think I'll let this happen?”

Ritsuka couldn't tell which of them he was talking to, and didn't care. He'd been warned. The only chance he had was to ignore Seimei's words, to refuse to acknowledge their power, and force Soubi to do the same. “Soubi! Stop making me wait, and get over here. I already said you were my Fighter, the only one for me! So come over here and take my hand already!” He gave another pull to the bond between them, imagining that he was pulling Soubi back from a cliff. His head filled with the memory of that night, there in the corridors, and the memory lent him conviction. “Soubi!”

Soubi was shaking, the bandage at his throat completely crimson, and thin trails of blood sliding over his chest and collarbone. As Ritsuka tugged again, he staggered, his hands shifting to his throat as agony crossed his expression. “Ritsuka...”

“You're  _ my _ Fighter. The Fighter of Loveless. No matter what scars you bear. I've claimed you, and that's it. So stop wasting my time and take my hand already.” Ritsuka imagined wrapping that thin glowing bond around his fist, then wrenched at it with all the force he could mentally project, screaming the Fighter's name as he did so. “SOUBI!!”

Soubi staggered forward, expression contorted in indescribable pain. He stumbled three steps past Seimei, then fell to his knees, his hand stretching out as if to stop his fall.

Ritsuka leaped forward and caught the hand as Soubi fell, caught the Fighter as he started to topple face first into the grass, and pulled Soubi's head into his chest, as he had done that day in his room. “Fine. If that's the best you can do, then stay there and don't move.”

Soubi made no response. His arms were limp at his sides, his face pressed against Ritsuka's abdomen, his body still trembling. Ritsuka could feel the blood seeping from Soubi's bandages onto his clothes, but he didn't care. Instead, he glared at Seimei over Soubi's head, waiting for his brother's next move.

Seimei was watching them, a cold expression on his face. Then his black eyes met Ritsuka's. “You really think you've won?” Ritsuka knew better than to answer. After a moment, Seimei shrugged carelessly, a cold, cruel smile cutting across his face. “Well, Soubi is pretty pathetic, honestly. I suppose it won't hurt to leave him with you in storage, until I find a use for him. You are both mine, after all. You can keep an eye on him until I claim him again. Soubi...don't get too attached.” Soubi shuddered. Seimei smirked, then turned and walked away.

Ritsuka waited until Seimei's figure had disappeared, then took a deep breath and let it out. His shirt and jacket were soaked in sweat and sticking to him, and he felt limp with relief. Even with all the training he'd had with Natsuo and Youji, that had been a lot harder than he'd expected.

He wanted to collapse to sit on the grass, but Soubi was still leaning against him, and shaking. He compromised by taking deep breaths to steady his nerves, and leaning slightly against the man who was leaning against him. His hand absently stroked Soubi's blond hair in a soothing gesture.

One hand came up, grasping his coat, and Soubi spoke, his voice raw and rough and hoarse. “Ritsuka....”

“It's okay. You don't have to say anything.”

The hand clenched tighter in his coat. “I'm sorry. I...”

“Seimei forced you. I know.” He cradled the Fighter's head, let one hand trail downward to rest between Soubi's shoulder blades. “I know. I heard you ask him about it.”

“I'm sorry. I couldn't...I...I betrayed you. I'm sorry....” Soubi's voice was a broken, cracked whisper of pain.

Ritsuka huffed. “I said I understand.”

“But...it will happen again. I'll betray you again. You know I will. Because of the name...”

“I don't care. Besides...unless you really want to, I won't let you go to Seimei again. If it's what you really choose, than that's different. But if it's just because of the name...I won't let Seimei force you again.” Ritsuka's hand tightened on Soubi's shoulder.

Soubi shuddered. “But I...”

“I said it's okay! Stop beating yourself up over it!” Ritsuka sighed, putting exasperation into his tone.

Soubi sighed as well, but the lean form leaning against his relaxed. “All right.”

Ritsuka held him for a few moments, then spoke softly. “Can you stand?”

Soubi's hand, still clenched in his coat, flexed. “If you order it.”

Ritsuka winced. He'd just spent several minutes torturing Soubi through their bond, causing him agony with his orders. He didn't want to give him more orders. But still, this was what Soubi needed.

Youji had explained it. If he wanted them to be a strong team, if he wanted to protect Soubi from Seimei, he had to give him orders, to strengthen the bond. Later, when they were stronger, he could adopt a less formal, more equal stance, the way the Zeroes had. But this early after wrenching him from Seimei, Soubi really needed to hear orders, to confirm who he followed. He sighed. “Fine. Then I'm ordering you to stand up.”

Soubi nodded against his chest, then disentangled his hand and pushed himself to his feet. Ritsuka winced, seeing the blood that coated Soubi's bandages and shirt, the pain that still lingered in his face.

He glared at the Fighter, then yanked Soubi's coat closed over the bloodstains. “Honestly, cover up, or people will think you've been in a fight or something.” He pulled off his scarf and thrust it into Soubi's hands. “Wear this, until we can clean you up and get you fresh bandages.”

Soubi nodded, took the scarf and stared at it. “Are you sure? I'll get blood on it.”

Ritsuka shot another glare at him. “Then wash it out later!”

The smallest of smiles curved over Soubi's haggard face. “All right.” He closed his jacket, then wound the scarf around his neck, hiding the wounds.

“Good.” Ritsuka looked away. “Come on.” He started down the path from the park. Soubi followed him.

At the entrance to the park, Ritsuka stopped and pulled out his phone. He sent a quick message to Kio and the Zeroes, then switched to the map function. He knew where he was going, but he wasn't sure he remembered the directions. He sorted out the route they needed to take, then looked at the man who stood beside him. “Come on. We're going this way.”

Soubi nodded, then followed as he led the way toward the city. The Fighter hadn't said a word since he'd acknowledged Ritsuka's order. After twenty minutes of silent walking, Ritsuka sighed. “Honestly...” He glared at the man walking beside him. “You're too quiet. Are you tired? Or...does your throat really hurt that much?”

Soubi looked at him, surprise visible in his eyes. “You want me to talk?”

“It's not that. But you usually do.” Ritsuka looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“What did you want me to say? What do you want me to talk about?” Soubi's voice was quiet.

“I don't!” Ritsuka stopped and turned to look at him. “Look...this isn't an order to talk. It's just...if you have something you want to say, you should say it. If you don't, then that's fine too.” he flushed and looked away. “Okay?”

“As you wish.” Soubi's voice was still quiet, but Ritsuka could hear the faintest warmth in it. The warmth he usually associated with Soubi speaking to him. It made him feel better.

“Okay. As long as you understand.” Ritsuka could feel himself blushing. He turned away. “Come on. Kio and the others are waiting for us.” Soubi nodded, and fell into step beside him once more.

Ritsuka led him into the depths of the city, then turned down a narrow road, his eyes searching. Finally, he spotted the store he was looking for. “Here. We're going in here.”

Soubi paused. “This is....”

Ritsuka huffed and grabbed his hand. “I know what this is! Just come on inside already, before someone realizes we're here.” he shoved the door open and stalked inside, dragging Soubi along behind him.

The front of the store was quiet, but seconds later Kio stuck his head out from a door in the back. “Rii-chan?” His eyes tracked to Soubi, and he grinned. “Sou-chan!”

“Kio.” Soubi's voice was soft, and the other man frowned.

“Sou-chan?” Kio stepped forward, studying his friend's face. “You look awful.” He sighed, sadness and anger settling over his face. “I knew that Aoyagi bastard was going to mistreat you.” His gaze slid to Ritsuka. “You really going to go through with this?”

Ritsuka nodded. “It's the only way to stop this.”

“Okay.” He grinned. “I've arranged everything, and those kids are waiting in the back, with the stuff.” He ruffled Ristuka's hair. “I had to work really hard to get all this arranged, so you'd better make it worth my effort.”

“I will! I said I will, and I don't go back on my promises.” Ritsuka glared at him.

“Yeah. I know. You're a decent kid, and you actually do give a damn about Sou-chan. That's the only reason I'm doing this.” Kio's eyes were serious. “That's why I'm warning you now...if you screw this up...”

“I won't.” Ritsuka stiffened defensively.

Kio studied him a moment, then smiled and ruffled his ears again. “I believe you, Rii-chan. In that case, we'd better get started.” He tilted his chin. “Come on back, Sou-chan.”

Soubi was looking around, still puzzled. “Kio...isn't this a tattoo parlor?”

“Yep!” Kio smirked around the lollipop he'd stuffed into his mouth. “You liked my tattoo Sou-chan. So...we're going to fix you up with one of your own. Rii-chan even picked it out for you.” He held up a piece of paper.

Soubi stared at the paper, eyes wide and surprised. “This is...”

“Never mind that.” Ritsuka could feel his ears burning. “This will help protect you from Seimei, right? Plus...didn't you say you needed something to mark the bond?” He shuffled his feet, then turned and shoved the door to the back room of the building open. “Come on. This way.”

He heard Kio say something, and ducked into the room before he could become even more embarrassed. Instead, he distracted himself by gazing at the arrangements. Two chairs, the comfortable kind that could be adjusted to whatever position was needed. The needles, guns, and inks. Transfer paper, for the designs. A soft hum alerted him to a heater running in the other corner, and the thin rods resting on top of it. He gulped, hoping those implements wouldn't be needed.

Natsuo came bouncing in through the back door, Youji right behind him, just as Kio managed to nudge Soubi in from the front. Both Zeroes stopped, then grinned. “Wow. Ristuka really did it.”

“Yeah. That's pretty impressive.” Youji shook his head. “I thought for sure you were gonna fail. Seimei's a tough bastard.”

“Yeah. But I took your advice, and it worked.” Ritsuka felt his tail twitch. “Is everything ready?”

“Yep. Everything's ready.” Natsuo flicked a knife from the counter. “You're sure you want to do this?”

“I am.” Ritsuka turned to Soubi, standing in the doorway with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. “Take off your jacket, shirt and bandages, then sit in that chair.” He pointed to the closer of the two.

Soubi nodded, then reached up to unwind the scarf from his throat. As the last fold of fabric came away, Kio gasped. “Sou-chan!” The slender blond stared in horror at the bloodstained bandages, then whirled. “Rii-chan! Explain this!”

Ritsuka hunched his shoulders, his ears flattening as he turned away from Kio's anger. “Seimei fought me for him. I couldn't get Soubi to come with me without forcing him to go against Seimei's orders, against the name.” He closed his eyes against the tears threatening to sting them. “I'm sorry.”

“Kio.” Soubi spoke before the blond could respond. He stripped out of his t-shirt, then unclipped the butterfly clip and unwound the fabric. “It's okay.”

Kio huffed. “Well, I guess I can just blame it on Seimei being a bastard.” He sighed, then stepped forward and ruffled Ritsuka's ears. “It's okay Rii-chan. I think I understand. I was just surprised.” A very small smile curled his mouth. “Next time you bring him in bloody, warn me, okay? I'm really good at patching up Sou-chan.”

Ritsuka felt his shoulders relax. “Okay.”

Soubi set the last of his clothes aside, then settled into the chair. Kio handed him a bit of elastic. “Put your hair up Sou-chan. We need it out of the way.”

Soubi's eyes flicked to Ritsuka, then he pulled his hair back and settled it into a loose ponytail. Ritsuka blinked. He couldn't remember having seen Soubi's hair up before. It made a difference. He looked more relaxed somehow, calmer, as if his mind was settling down. His shoulders eased up a fraction of an inch.

Kio lifted a bowl and sponge from the table and started sponging the congealed blood from Soubi's throat. Soubi closed his eyes and remained still, permitting the ministrations, but his shoulders and expression tensed again. Ritsuka swallowed hard as the water turned red, then stepped forward.

Under the blood, the marks of Seimei's possession were livid, as if they'd just been etched. Standing close, he could see Soubi trembling as Kio washed his wounds. A part of him wanted to step forward, take the bowl and finish the job, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by the sight of what his actions had wrought, the damage he had inflicted on his Fighter.

Finally, the last of the blood had been cleaned away. Kio set the bowl down, then bent to study Soubi's throat more closely. Soubi shifted restlessly. “Kio...”

“Let him.” Ritsuka moved to Soubi's other side. He took the Fighter's hand, then looked Kio in the eyes. “Well?”

Kio shook his head. “I was hoping to do this the gentler way, but there's no chance.” His fingers indicated the lines of scars that circled Soubi's throat. “I know what you said about the name, but these here...”

Soubi's hand came up to the scars on his throat. “It's a mark of possession. A bond.” He looked vaguely ill. “He did this when he wrote the name, so it's all connected.”

“So we have to take care of all of this.” Kio shook his head. “It's definitely going to have to be the second method then, Rii-chan. The way we were hoping to do it, one wrong move will slit his throat and make him bleed out.”

Ritsuka swallowed hard, his gaze darting to the heated implements across the room. “All right.”

Soubi's expression was shuttered, guarded, and behind it Ritsuka could see the beginnings of fear. He reached out and grabbed the medicine bottle he'd asked Kio to get for him. “How do I apply this?”

Kio gave him a wan smile. “It's an injection actually. You'd better let me handle it. I'm the one who practiced, after all, and I've got steadier hands. I'm used to more precise movements.” He snapped on a pair of gloves, then handed Ritsuka another bottle, this one filled with green salve. “You can spread this on Sou-chan's wounds. It'll relieve the ache from those cuts.”

Ritsuka nodded and took the bottle. He poured a small amount of salve into his palm, wrinkling his nose at the smell, then met Soubi's gaze. “Hold still.”

Soubi nodded, just a slight jerk of his head. Ritsuka reached out and applied the salve to his throat, and Soubi stiffened. “It's all right.”

Soubi exhaled, long and slow, as if trying to breathe his pain and apprehension out of his system. “Ritsuka...what are you doing?” His voice was hoarse, strained.

Ritsuka tightened his jaw. “You didn't want Seimei to take you again, right?” Soubi's expression twisted, then the Fighter nodded again. “I know that Seimei had to write his name, because you're a Blank Fighter. Ritsu-sensei told me. He said the name cannot be over-written, but those Zero girls lost their name, so...I think he's wrong.” He reached around to rub the green goop into the other side of Soubi's neck. “I'm going to re-write your name, so Seimei has no hold on you.”

Soubi's eyes were wide and shocked. He reached up one hand to touch the wounds that Seimei had carved into his neck, then blinked at the remnants of the salve on his fingers. “This is...”

“It's a numbing salve.” Kio spoke grimly. “I told Rii-chan I'd help him with this, but only under certain conditions. One of them was that we did everything possible to minimize your pain, Sou-chan.” Bright green eyes flashed sharply as Kio picked up the needle. “I don't mind helping to free you from Seimei's clutches, but I refuse to torture you to do it.”

Soubi stared at his friend a moment, then back at Ristuka. “Ritsuka...”

“He's right.” Ritsuka finished with the salve. “Besides...” He met Soubi's eyes, feeling his shoulders tighten with determination. “I said it, didn't I? Something like that...hurting someone for no reason....I could never do that. So...I will do this my own way.”

Kio picked up a needle, the attached syringe filled with fluid. “Hold still Sou-chan.”

Soubi's eyes looked haunted, almost frightened. His gaze shifted back to Ritsuka. “Ritsuka....”

Ritsuka frowned, then set down the jar he was holding. He stepped as close as he could, then pulled Soubi's head to his shoulder, holding him and baring his throat for Kio's needle. “It's okay. Don't think about it. Just trust me. Lean against me and don't move.”

Soubi's shoulders were ramrod stiff, but he held still. Kio prepped the needle, probed, then gently inserted the very tip of it and pressed the plunger. Soubi gasped, the low hiss of air muffled in Ritsuka's shirt. But he didn't fight as Ritsuka laid his head back, switched positions with Kio, and held his head for the second injection. He waited until Kio was done, the looked up. “How long?”

“I'm not sure. It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes, but Sou-chan is weird.” He looked into Soubi's blue eyes. “How do you feel?”

“It tingles.” Soubi's hand went to his throat. “What...?”

“Something to numb the pain, Sou-chan.” Kio frowned at the needle. “This'll make it hurt less when we work on you.” He patted Soubi's shoulder comfortingly. “It might make it a little hard for you to talk for a bit, but that's supposed to be normal, so don't panic, okay?”

Soubi's eyes sought Ristuka's again. He responded by taking Soubi's hand in his. “It's fine. I'll be right here the whole time. So don't panic.”

Soubi nodded and relaxed in the chair. Ritsuka squeezed his hand gently. “Tell us when it feels numb. If you can't talk, squeeze my hand.”

Soubi nodded again, then his eyes closed. He seemed to be gathering his strength, steeling himself. Ritsuka stayed beside him, holding his hand gently, letting Soubi feel his presence. Kio waited on the other side, shifting restlessly. Natsuo and Youji stood by the heater, watching solemnly with apprehension on their faces.

Finally, Soubi's hand tightened on Ritsuka's. His eyes opened, and he raised a hand to his throat. “Rit...su...ka.”

“I'm here. Don't force yourself. That's an order.”

Soubi nodded. Ristuka held out his hand. “Give me your glasses.” Soubi did. Ristuka placed them carefully in his pocket. “Don't worry. I'll keep them safe. I'll give them back as soon as we're done with this part, okay?”

Soubi nodded again, his gaze flicking between them. Then his eyes turned back to Ritsuka, a question in them.

Ritsuka gripped his hand tighter, swallowing hard. “Kio and I figured...Seimei wrote the name with a knife, so it would be a scar, right?” Soubi nodded. “So, if there's no scar, then Seimei's name isn't there, right? Or...if the scar of 'Beloved' is covered up, or destroyed.”

Soubi's eyes widened. His free hand went to his throat again.

Kio reached out and took his hand. “Stop that, Sou-chan. We're trying to make it as painless as possible.” He sighed. “I wish we could have gotten some of those surgical lasers, or something like that. But it's not possible, so we're gonna have to go with a little more low-tech methods.” He tilted his head. “You brats ready?”

“We're ready.” Youji held up his hands, both encased in thick gloves. Natsuo copied the gesture. “The metal's hot too.”

Soubi's eyes were looking panicked. Kio grimaced. “Don't look at me like that Sou-chan. It's just going to be enough burns to obliterate the markings. Second degree. They hurt, but they heal fast, and if we do this right, they'll be less prominent than those knife marks you have now.” He put his free hand on Soubi's shoulder. “I promise, me and Rii-chan will be sure to treat them real well, so it hurts as little as possible. I have dressings and everything.” He let go and dug into a pocket, then held up a small bottle. “I even got some pain pills from a doctor who's a friend of mine.”

Soubi's gaze flicked to Ritsuka again. His expression was impassive, but there was fear and a sort of distant betrayal, a kind of resigned anguish in his eyes. And a question, as if he were silently begging for an answer he knew wasn't going to come. Or knew would only hurt him further.

Ristuka tightened his grip, then put a hand on Soubi's shoulder and leaned forward to speak softly to him. “It's okay. This isn't an order. I won't make you do this. This was the only way we could think of to try and make it so Seimei couldn't control you any more. But if you don't want this, if this is asking too much...then it's fine. Just shake your head no, and I'll let you go. We'll go on to the next part, or we can even leave, if that's what you want.” He took a deep breath. “I don't like this part either, but I wasn't sure one person could have two names. I'm afraid of what it will do to you. But if it's okay, if you want it that way, then it's fine.”

Soubi's eyes roamed over his face, studying him before meeting his gaze. Ritsuka met Soubi's stare as solidly as he could, trying to convey his support, his acceptance of Soubi's choice. He knew it would have been easier on the Fighter if he  _ had  _ simply ordered him to submit, but he couldn't make himself do it. Not with what he was asking. 

Finally, Soubi nodded. His shoulders relaxed just the tiniest bit, then his eyes closed and he tilted his head back, a silent invitation to proceed.

Youji and Natsuo were waiting, for once as solemn and serious as the rest of them. At Ritsuka's nod, both boys picked up the hot metal rods and stepped forward. Kio backed away, his face pale and sick, his jaw clamped hard on his sucker. Youji stopped beside Ritsuka, then spoke softly. “Hey, Ritsuka. You know, Natsuo and I can take care of that...” His hand indicated the spiral of thorns around Soubi's throat. “But the Name...Beloved...that's something only you can do. You have to write the name Loveless and remove the name Beloved yourself. We can't do that for you.”

Ristuka nodded. “I know.” He did know, and the knowledge made him feel sick. He gently released Soubi's hand, pulled on the glove Natsuo handed him, then held out his hand for a rod. “I'll go ahead and do it now.”

Youji handed him the hot steel. He winced, feeling the metal warming the glove. He was suddenly sweating, and had to take a deep breath to stop his hands from shaking. “How do I...?”

“Just be gentle, Rii-chan. And go as fast as you can. Like you're erasing a blackboard.” Kio looked like he was going to be sick, and Ritsuka didn't feel much better.

_ Like erasing a blackboard... _ Ritsuka swallowed hard, then bit down on his lip and reached forward to lay the heated metal against Soubi's bared skin, over the first letter of the name Seimei had carved. 

There was a sizzle as hot metal met cooler skin. Soubi went white, jaw clenched in an expression not unlike he'd worn in the park. Ritsuka felt his stomach heave. He clenched his jaw, reminding himself of the pain Soubi had suffered, caught between him and Seimei, and why it had to be done. He swallowed hard, blinking against the stinging in his eyes, then swiped the brand over the pale skin.  _ Soubi. I'm sorry. It'll be over soon. _

Within two minutes, the scars of the name 'Beloved' had been rendered unrecognizable by a welted swathe of blisters. Ritsuka backed away and dropped the metal he'd been holding, air heaving in and out of his chest as he gasped. He felt like he wanted to throw up, and he could feel the unshed tears in his eyes. He scrubbed his fist against his face, determined not to cry. After a moment, he looked up. 

Natsuo and Youji were standing on either side of Soubi, working intently, drawing thin lines of burns while Kio supervised them. Kio looked as shaken as he felt, but the green eyes behind his glasses were intent and focused. With one hand, he dabbed sweat away from Soubi's face, his movements gentle and careful.

Soubi remained still in the chair, face white, a thin sheen of perspiration on his face and chest. His eyes were closed, expression still and intent as he allowed the two Zeroes to erase his scars with lines of fire. His hands were clenched so tightly on the chair arms that the knuckles were turning white.

Ritsuka swallowed hard, then straightened and came around to Kio's side. “Can I?”

Kio glanced at him, then nodded and handed him the towel he'd dampened in cold water while Ritsuka was working. “Sure.” He sighed. “Sou-chan would probably prefer it.”

Ristuka nodded, then gently dabbed away a line of sweat trickling down Soubi's brow. Soubi's eyes flickered open, saw him, then closed again. The Fighter exhaled softly, and his grip relaxed just a fraction.

Finally, it was over. Natsuo and Youji backed away, returning to the corner to turn down the heater and clean up. Ritsuka helped Soubi sit up, and Kio applied an antibiotic and healing salve, then neatly bandaged Soubi's wounds. Ritsuka watched his face, watching as the lines of tension on his brow and jaw eased. “Soubi, are you all right?”

Soubi opened his eyes. The agonized look was gone from them. “I...yes.”

Ritsuka studied his expression, trying to tell if he was lying. “Does it hurt?”

Soubi blinked. One hand started to reach for the bandages, but Kio slapped his fingers away. “Don't touch the bandages yet, Sou-chan.” He sighed. “Even an idiot like you should know you have to give things like that time to heal.”

Soubi blinked once more, then swallowed. “No.” He looked at Ritsuka. “It doesn't hurt.”

Ritsuka sighed in relief. “Okay. But...if it starts to hurt, take some of the medicine Kio has for you.” He gave Soubi a halfhearted glare. “That's an order.”

A small smile creased Soubi's face. “All right.” He swallowed again, as if testing the muscles of his throat. “What now, Ritsuka?”

Ritsuka bit his lip. Part of him wanted to stop, was screaming that they'd done enough to Soubi. Even if it was all right now, he knew the burns would eventually hurt. But another part of him was saying that they needed to finish what they'd come to do. Erasing Seimei's name was only half the problem. He glanced at Kio. “Can we do the rest of it now?”

Kio nodded. “Yeah. Should be able to. We'll just have to be careful and avoid those burns.”

“Okay.” Ritsuka took a deep breath, exhaled slowly. Then he shrugged out of his sweater. He'd discarded his jacket while the numbing injection took effect, and now he stripped himself down to just his long-sleeved undershirt. “Okay then.”

Soubi was watching him, apprehensively. “Ritsuka...”

“Sit back.” Ritsuka punctuated the order with a soft shove against Soubi's chest. Soubi fell backward, his expression startled. He waited until the other man relaxed, then pulled Soubi's glasses carefully out of his pocket and set them on the Fighter's face. “You have to stay still for this next part.” He took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders, and looked into Soubi's face. “I know bonds are stronger if you share names, so...I'm going to write the name this time. My name. Loveless.”

Soubi's eyes widened. “Ritsuka...”

“You only get this one chance to tell me no. Otherwise, I'm doing it. I'm making this permanent. Understand?” Ritsuka met Soubi's eyes. “If having my name is what it takes, to keep you from Seimei...to make you believe that I won't let you go, then that's what we're doing.”

Soubi's eyes searched his face, and he knew the other man was looking for reticence, looking for signs of unwillingness. He kept his gaze locked on Soubi's face, trying to project his determination through the tenuous bond they shared. Then Soubi nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay then.” Kio stepped forward. He'd already gloved his hands. “Where do you want this to go, Rii-chan?”

Ritsuka studied Soubi's body. He didn't want it somewhere too visible, not with what he had planned. He thought about it, then indicated the skin of Soubi's upper arm, near the shoulder. “This would be good, right?”

“No.” Soubi spoke softly.

Ritsuka jumped, then looked into Soubi's eyes. “You've changed your mind?”

“No.” Soubi lifted his hand, and laid it over his chest, over his heart. “Here. If it is possible, if you are willing...if you can accept me...I wish for Ritsuka's name to be here.”

Ristuka winced, knowing how sensitive the skin on a person's chest could be. He glanced at Kio, and Kio shrugged, wordlessly passing the decision back to him. He swallowed.

He didn't want to cause Soubi any more pain than necessary. At the same time, he knew Soubi was serious. And if Soubi wanted this badly enough to ask for it, in his current state, he didn't want to deny him. He wanted Soubi to know that he wasn't Seimei, that he could make requests. He nodded sharply. “Fine. We'll put the name there, if that's what you want.”

Soubi nodded. “It's what...I want.”

“Fine.” He turned back to Kio, remembering what Youji had said earlier. “Kio...what do I do?”

Kio grimaced. “This isn't something a kid should really be doing, Rii-chan. It takes a delicate touch. And really steady hands.”

“I know. Even so...this is something I have to do.” Ritsuka swallowed hard.

Kio sighed. “I really don't get this.” He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, then pulled another lollipop from his pocket, unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. “Will it cause a problem if I help you? Cause I really can't just let you use this. Even if I just tell you what to do, it won't work.”

Ritsuka looked at Soubi. Soubi looked at him, his eyes just as uncertain as Ritsuka's. Ritsuka bit the inside of his cheek, then nodded. “Okay. I'll...do the writing, and you can work the equipment and keep my hands steady.”

Kio nodded. “All right. If you say so.”

Kio readied the equipment. Youji found a stool for Ritsuka to stand on, so he could work easier. Kio brought over the needle-gun. “Ready when you are, Rii-chan.”

Ritsuka took the tools in his hands. He was shaking slightly as he leaned over Soubi's chest. He couldn't seem to find the angle he wanted.

Soubi made a soft sound that might have been amusement. “Rituska, you're too small to do it like that.” Then one hand came up and took Ritsuka's wrist, tugging him gently forward.

Ritsuka fell, startled, landing across Soubi's lap. Instinctively, he flipped one leg over to balance himself, and found himself straddling the Fighter awkwardly, his hands only an inch away from Soubi's chest.

Soubi smiled. “There. That will be much easier for you.” His hand took Ritsuka's, guiding it to a spot just to the right of his heart. “Start here.”

“Soubi...” Ritsuka swallowed hard, feeling his Fighter's warm hands holding his steady.

“Go ahead. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt. Remember?” Soubi smiled, then tilted his head back, his hands falling away.

Those were almost the same words Soubi had used to encourage him to pierce his ears. Ritsuka swallowed again, then clenched his jaw and moved his hand carefully into position. Kio steadied him, and they began.

It took forever. He couldn't measure the passage of time. All he could focus on, all he could see, was his hand slowly tracing the letters of his name in Soubi's pale flesh. The drops of blood that welled from the needle-pricks. The red, inflamed, painful marks of irritation that surrounded each letter as it was etched into the skin.

L. O. V. E. L. E. S. S.

Finally, he was done. Ritsuka dropped his hands with a sigh of relief. He wanted to lean forward, to collapse, but the thought of leaning into Soubi's chest made his stomach clench. He took a deep breath, then put his hands on the Fighter's shoulders and pushed himself away, dropping awkwardly to the ground.

His knees buckled, aching from so long in one position. Kio caught him as he fell, and Natsuo and Youji tugged him over to the other chair and helped him settle into it.

“Ritsuka?” The concern in Soubi's voice made him look up.

The Fighter was sitting upright in the chair, half poised to leave it. His eyes behind his glasses were sharp with concern.

“It's okay. My leg just fell asleep, sitting for so long.” He rubbed his hands across his thighs, massaging the feeling back into them and grimacing at the pins and needles sensation in his lower legs. “I'll be fine in a minute.”

Carefully, he massaged the pins and needles feeling away. Then he took a deep breath, calming his nerves. The next part scared him, but still...

He took another deep breath, then yanked his shirt over his head, shivering a little despite the relative warmth of the room. “Kio.”

Kio blinked at him, worry in his eyes. “You sure, Rii-chan?”

“Yes.” Ritsuka forced himself to settle back in the chair. “This is how it has to be, for now.”

Kio snorted. “You know, this is illegal.”

Ritsuka smirked. “I know. But it's not like I planned on telling anyone.”

“Ritsuka?” Soubi was staring at him, concern in his eyes.

Ritsuka took a deep breath, trying to force himself to relax as he watched Kio cleaning the equipment and prepping it for the next use. “I don't know how to make a name appear. Maybe it's impossible. But...you need to share my name. So...until the name appears for real, we'll share the markings. I'll get a tattoo too, so we'll match.”

Consternation filled Soubi's eyes. “You don't have to do this. Ritsuka...the name belongs to you. You don't need to have something like this.” One hand rose, to brush across the newly etched name in his chest.

Ritsuka took a deep breath. “I know I don't have to. But this is the only way I have, to prove to you that I meant what I said. I promised I wouldn't let go of you. That I'd hold on to you. But Soubi...you lie a lot. And you don't believe it when other people tell you things either. So...to prove I mean it, that I'm not lying and I'll keep my promise...we'll share the name. If you have a tattoo on your chest, then I'll have one on mine. If someday, the name appears somewhere else on my body, then we'll do something about it then. But until it happens...this will have to do.”

Kio finished with his preparations. “Ready when you are.”

Ritsuka nodded and settled himself into the chair. “Sure. Go ahead.”

Kio nodded. “Okay. You want me to numb you up?”

Ritsuka shook his head. “No. I'll be fine.” He knew if he waited for the numbing solution to take effect, he'd probably lose his nerve. The idea of letting someone tattoo him was terrifying. “Just get on with it. I need to go home soon, before my mother gets too worried.”

The thought of his mother was nearly enough to send him leaping from the chair. If she ever discovered he had a tattoo...he shoved the thought firmly away from his mind.

Kio stepped up close. “You'll have to stay still, Rii-chan. Can you?”

“Yeah. I can.” He could handle his mother. He could handle the spell battles. He could handle this.

Kio studied his face a moment, then nodded. “All right. I'm starting now. Like Sou-chan's, right?” Ritsuka nodded. Kio set the needle gun against the skin of his chest, took a deep breath, and began.

Ritsuka inhaled sharply. He hadn't realized how much it would sting. This was like the last time his mother had shattered a glass across his arm and face. His ears went flat against his skull, his tail curling around the back of the chair as his hands tightened over the armrests.

He could do this. He'd yanked glass out of his arms. He'd doctored his own cuts. This wasn't much worse, and knowing there was a reason behind it, that it was his choice, made it bearable.

It still hurt. He wanted to pull away, the way he pulled back when he got hit. He wanted to curl up defensively, the way he always did. He gritted his teeth, determined to bear with it.

Warm wrapped around his shoulders, holding him gently. “Relax, Ritsuka.”

Ritsuka tilted his head back, startled at the sudden contact. Soubi stood behind him, arms wrapped aroung him. The Fighter hadn't bothered to clothe himself. Ritsuka winced, seeing the way the frame of the chair pressed against Soubi's chest. “Soubi...”

“It's fine.” The Fighter's head bent over his, Soubi whispering softly to him. “Just relax, Ritsuka.”

He nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes. It still hurt, where Kio was working, writing the letters of Loveless into his chest, but Soubi's warmth, his presence, was an excellent distraction.

Finally Kio finished. Ritsuka opened his eyes as the art student stepped back with a sigh and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “Geez. That was way harder than I expected.” He glared half-heartedly at his fellow student. “I'll grant you that it's nice of you to support Rii-chan, but you were in the way you know.”

Soubi smiled, though his expression was closer to a smirk. “Sorry.”

Kio huffed, and stuck yet another lollipop between his teeth. “No you aren't.”

Ritsuka pushed himself upright, and Soubi let him go. He straightened, then looked down at his stinging, aching chest.

L.O.V.E.L.E.S.S.

The word was etched in fine even print across his chest. He reached up, then winced as his fingers made contact with the inflamed, sore flesh.

Kio sighed. “You and Sou-chan both. I keep telling you. You have to let it heal.” He sighed again, then went to a cabinet and pulled out bandages and tape. “You have to bandage it, wash it carefully with water and soap, and keep an eye on it to make sure that your body doesn't reject the ink, okay. And use some antibiotic and numbing salve on it too.”

Ritsuka nodded and let Kio bandage him, then snatched his shirt his shirt and tugged it over his head. Then he frowned, tilting his head back to look at where Soubi still stood behind his chair, bare from the waist up. “Soubi! Get bandaged and dressed already!” 

Soubi chuckled softly. “Still so shy.” Still, he did turn away, moving to pick up the bandages Kio had set down for a moment.

Ritsuka huffed in annoyance. He could feel his ears burning, the blush creeping over his cheeks. “Idiot Soubi...”

Kio snatched the bandages out of Soubi's hands. “Let me get that, Sou-chan.” He smirked. “You're at a bad angle for this kind of wound.”

Natsuo snickered, from where he and Youji had been watching, sitting on the counter near the heater. “Nah. Soubi's really good at things like that.”

Youji smirked. “He bandaged himself up just fine after fighting with us. And speaking of that...” Youji hopped down, Natsuo right behind him. “Fight us.”

Ritsuka blinked. “What? What are you...?”

“Fight us.” Youji's face was serious. “I want to see if 'Beloved' has become 'Loveless' for real.” He flicked his long hair over his shoulder. “Isn't that the point of all this?”

Ritsuka bit his lip. “But...Soubi...”

“It's okay if it's a new bond. If it's real, then it shouldn't hurt him at all. We'll go easy this time.” Youji grinned. “This isn't like other battles, to win or lose, this is just a testing battle.”

Natsuo nodded. “Besides...if it's Soubi, he can handle it. And if he's really got a proper bond to you, then you ought to be okay too.”

Ritsuka swallowed hard, then turned to look at his Fighter. Kio had stopped trying to bandage him at Youji's first words. Soubi looked impassive, waiting. Ritsuka looked into his eyes, but he couldn't tell what Soubi was thinking. “Soubi?”

Soubi's eyes met his, his gaze so controlled he might have been a statue. “Tell me what you want me to do, Ritsuka.” His hand touched his chest, just below the newly engraved name. “Give me your order.”

He didn't want to risk Soubi getting hurt so soon. But Youji had said it was a testing battle. And besides...if this hadn't worked, he needed to know now, rather than finding out the next time Seimei came for Soubi.

He swallowed again, then straightened his back and squared his shoulders, so he could look Soubi in the eye. “Fine. Then I'm ordering you...to fight. With me.” Soubi did have a habit of trying to leave him out of battles. 

“Yes...master.” Soubi stepped forward, oddly imposing even in his half-naked state. “We accept your challenge.”

Youji grinned. “We declare spell battle.” His hands joined with Natsuo's. “We are Zero. A force so strong it will reduce you to nothingness.” Power whipped around them.

“We accept your challenge.” Soubi pulled Ritsuka to his side. “We are Loveless. A bond so strong all other bonds are meaningless and nonexistent.”

Ritsuka started. He'd never heard Soubi give that definition to his name before. He reached up, hesitantly, then put a hand on Soubi's back.

Natsuo's hand flung out. “Break! Shatter into the void!”

Soubi was just as fast. “Deflect, protected by this space. Defend, a guard with no cracks to fracture!” A shining sphere of protection sprung up around them, and Natsuo's attack bounced away.

Soubi was just as quick on offense. “Burn! A fire bright enough to hide the void. A force great enough to destroy the emptiness.”

“Die without fuel! Nothing exists here!” Natsuo's commands put the fire out.

“If nothing exists, fill this world with the cold of space, with the power of ten thousand stars.”

The temperature in the room plummeted, and Ritsuka instinctively hugged himself to Soubi's side for warmth.

Both Zeroes scowled, then Youji smirked. “We know this trick. But hey, it's not like it matters.” He gestured. “Zero will acknowledge the power of Loveless.”

Ritsuka blinked, then followed the line of Youji's pointing finger.

There, amidst the swollen, irritated flesh, the name Ritsuka had tattooed into Soubi's chest was glowing faintly. Above that, the white bandages that covered Soubi's neck were pristine, no blood staining them in spite of the spells he and Zero had traded. 

Ritsuka stared at the glowing brand for a moment, then tilted his head back to look into Soubi's eyes. Soubi stared back at him, the blue eyes wide, waiting. Within them, Ritsuka saw fragile hope, uncertainty, almost pleading.

He hesitated a moment, then turned himself slightly, raised himself up on his toes, and kissed the mark softly. “I said it didn't I? From now on...you're  _ my  _ Fighter.” He slumped against Soubi. “Let's end this.”

Soubi nodded, warmth filling his eyes for a moment, before he turned a stern gaze to the two Zeroes. “The temperature's dropping brats. What do you plan to do?”

Natsuo smirked. “We said it. We acknowledge the power of Loveless.”

Youji nodded. “We call for truce with Loveless.”

Soubi looked down at Ritsuka, and Ritsuka forced himself to nod. Soubi relaxed. “Loveless accepts.” His hand came up, palm upward. “Deactivation of combat system.”

The world shimmered back into normal reality. Ritsuka sighed, then pushed himself back.

From the chair, Kio huffed. “You four are seriously strange. Honestly.” He picked up the bandages, then inserted himself between Soubi and Ritsuka and deftly taped a bandage over Soubi's tattoo. Then he grabbed Soubi's shirt and shoved it at the other man. “Get dressed Sou-chan. I'm freezing just watching you.” He sighed. “Is that what you always get up to, when you want to leave me behind?”

“Yes.” Soubi took the shirt, but his eyes were troubled. “Kio...”

“I know. I probably shouldn't know anything about it. But I've always wondered what was up with you.” Kio ran a hand through his shaggy hair. “You're weird Sou-chan, but even making allowances for that, I didn't understand you. But something like this, even if I don't get it...well, now that I know what you're getting into...” He smirked. “And why you're with Rii-chan all the time...that's fine. I'll still be worried and nosy, but...”

“Ritsuka is my Sacrifice. And more.” Soubi put his shirt on, then reached out and took Ritsuka's hand and pulled him close. “Ritsuka. I love you.”

“I know, I know.” He wasn't sure he believed it yet, that Soubi loved him. That it was really about him, and not some order from Seimei. He swallowed hard. “If...if the name has changed for you, do you still have to obey Seimei's orders from before?”

“No.” Soubi's voice was calm, even.

“So if I say...tell me about Seimei and Seven Moons, will you?”

“If you order me.”

He considered it, then shook his head. “I'll ask you later.” He sighed. “I'm tired, and my chest aches. I have to go home soon. So...I want to go eat ice cream. All of us.”

Natsuo grinned. “That sounds great. But we don't have any money.”

Kio smirked. “Soubi got paid recently for one of his artworks. I'll go if Sou-chan treats.”

Ritsuka looked at Soubi. “You can do that?”

Soubi smiled. “If Ritsuka commands me.”

Ritsuka huffed in exasperation, then smirked. “Fine. Then I'm ordering you to come with me, and take us all to get ice cream. And then take me home. And...aside from that, you can't ask me for any more orders today. You have to let me make requests, and you have to say what you want to do. Got it?”

Soubi nodded. “Of course.” He finished, then shrugged into his jacket. “Ritsuka likes chocolate ice cream, right?”

“Sure. Or strawberry.” Ritsuka pulled his jacket on, walking beside Soubi as they followed Kio out of the building. He glanced up at the tall figure beside him. “You have tomorrow off, right?”

“I do.” Soubi nodded.

“Fine. We're out of school. So...tomorrow, take me to Goura, to Seven Moons.” Soubi stiffened, and Ritsuka's ears flattened. “I have a promise to keep.” He hunched his shoulders. “I promised Ritsu-sensei that I'd prove him wrong, about re-writing the name, and that I'd bring you to see him as proof.”

A small smile creased Soubi's mouth. “I don't mind. If it's a chance to prove him wrong.” His shoulders relaxed, and Ritsuka heaved a small sigh of relief.

“Oi! Sou-chan! Rii-chan! Hurry up, or we'll leave you here.” Kio was mock-glaring at them from a little way up the street, Natsuo and Youji mimicking him.

Ritsuka smiled, then turned to look at the man beside him. “Come on Soubi. Let's go.” He pulled a camera out of his pocket. “I definitely want to make some memories of today.”  _ The day I got you back. _

“Sure. That sounds good.” Soubi smiled in return and took Ritsuka's hand, and they walked down the street to join their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the first time I read the manga all the way through. Chapters have been added since then, I think. But still, this is the kind of thing I envisioned happening at the time.  
> I don't know much about getting or giving a tattoo, so I had to fudge the details. A lot. Apologies to any professional tattoo artists out there if I made a hash of it...


End file.
